That Time Again
by TARDIS1039
Summary: A month has passed and Hermione realises it is that time again to change. AU where Hermione is a werewolf


**Here's a very different story, a 'what if' story that I thought would be interesting. I don't own Harry Potter or it's respective characters.**

 _Come to the Clock Tower Courtyard. It is time  
-Professor Dumbledore _

It was that time again. It was time for me to change again.

After saying good night to Harry and Ron when they groggily headed up to the dormitory, after tiring themselves out trying to figure out what the secret of the Golden Egg is. I waited till they left my eyeline then snuck out of the portrait hole.

As I headed to the Courtyard, I could feel the transformation coming. I had major discomfort in my bones, they were aching like I had just been doing a whole day working out. But in past experiences I know the real pain won't begin till 20 minutes after but that's enough time for me to get to the Shrieking Shack, well technically the Whomping Willow. I finally reached the courtyard, where Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, who held a lamp as she is usually the one that takes me to the Whomping Willow.

"Good evening Ms Granger" Dumbledore greeted.

"Evening, Professor" I said, calmly.

"It is that time for you to change again" Dumbledore said, repeating the same thought that I had earlier.

"I know, Professor. I've been drinking my Wolfsbane…" I said.

"Oh good. Now I assume you know what comes next?" Dumbledore wondered.

I nodded.

"Good. Madam Pomfrey, will you please escort Ms Granger to you-know-where?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and I followed her towards the Grounds while Dumbledore remained behind at the Courtyard. As I wandered through the darkness of the Grounds, it reminds me of the first time I changed at Hogwarts. The Shrieking Shack remained unused and untouched for ages until Harry, Ron and I encountered Sirius Black, that's when I was bitten by a werewolf, specifically by Lupin. Throughout the holidays I had to transform without my parents finding out that I was a werewolf but Dumbledore was kind enough to send me a weeks worth of Wolfsbane potion that Snape reluctantly brewed up and tips on what to do during transformation. Harry and Ron don't know about my condition as well as the whole of Gryffindor or the whole school either, only the staff know about me being a werewolf. I was worried what Harry and Ron would react to me suddenly being a werewolf. Would they be scared? Would they support me?

Before I could decide what Harry and Ron's reaction would be, we finally arrived at the Whomping Willow. It was about to attack us but Madam Pomfrey poked the knot on the base of the Willow, which paralyses it before it could it's branches got to us.

"Good luck" Madam Pomfrey said, with a smile.

I smiled. She had always said that, it what gives me confidence. I headed down into the Willow and down a secret passage. Same as it always have been, dirty and covered in cobwebs and spiders. As I exited the secret passage and entered the Shack, I was in another familiar environment, the same very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up so that no one could see me but moonlight leaked into the room. Since Dumbledore had enchanted it to make the Shack all durable due to my super strength of my werewolf form easily able to bust through the walls.

As I breathed in the dusty air, the pains started to get worse. I felt hot and everything began to hurt. It felt like molten lava was going through my veins. I felt weak but I had to stay strong, like all the times I've transformed during this year.

"About time…"I grunted to myself.

I struggled to get up the stairs but slowly and surely I made it up there. I do my best to remove every item of clothing that I had on quickly as I can. I discarded my robes and folded them up on the floor underneath a worn out a couch. I slipped off my v-neck jumper and then ripped off my tie, I didn't have time to untie it. They went under the couch along with my shoes and socks. Next I unbuttoned my shirt which I slid off slowly due to the aches and pains. Then I unbuttoned and pulled off my pants, which now leaves me in my underwear. I folded my shirt and pants and put it with my other clothes under the couch.

But before I could could unhook my bra. Everything got worse. The pain got so much worse I started to scream and it made me go into on all fours, I could feel my bones breaking and restructuring themselves to that of a werewolf.

"Come on Hermione… just a little bit longer…" I grunted through gasps of pain. I manage to get my underwear off but I didn't have time to safely fold it away so I just threw my bra and knickers across the floor so it's closest as it can get to where my other clothes are.

My transformation was nearly over. I feel my spine breaking and elongating to that of a wolf. I looked at my arms and hands as they started sprouting fur, my fingernails growing longer, my hand forming into a paw. My screams soon turned into howls.

It was over. Painful but it wasn't like the first time which I had to change so bad that my clothes had to be left on the stairwell. The pain decreases the longer I am a werewolf.

I got my bearings with my four legs as I moved around the room since it's been a month since I last transformed. I shook my fur around then I howled at the roof of the Shack, which made dust from the roof fall on my brown fur. Don't know why I howled, it just seemed… natural.

I decided to get some sleep. I trotted towards a corner of the room so I couldn't be seen by any curious or brave trespassers that might want to take a peek at the most haunted building in Britain. I immediately dozed as soon as I got comfortable in my sleeping place.

The sun began to rise over Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and even the Shrieking Shack and the chilling hours of the morning followed suit. Sunlight beamed into the Shack which shifted me back into normal as I slept. I woke slowly, I groggily looked at my now-human arms to confirm that I indeed turned back to normal. I slowly rose up, my hair was frizzy and my bones were aching. It took me awhile to get up fully and get changed, putting a layer on one-by-one and wincing with pain everytime I stretched my sore limbs over the fabrics.

As I reached the Hogwarts Grounds, I felt more myself. My bones became less achy after I started moving around. I looked around and saw students walking around. That means it was the start of classes. Before I raced towards my first class, I looked to the Whomping Willow and smiled at that.

Next month, I'll return to the Shrieking Shack when it's _that time again_.

 **That's all I got. Maybe I'll make a full story about this that could be either on Fanfiction or Archive Of Our Own. Not too sure…**

 **Anyway I'll be updating: It's Written In The Stars, Civil War, The Road Slackers and Adventure Time with a Time Lord.**

 **Coming soon will be: A Tale to Tell (An anthology series detailing adventures from the Civil War universe) and who knows what'll appear…**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!  
**


End file.
